Une dernière fois
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Courte songfic post film sur la chanson "Comme avant" : Les années passent, transformant les souvenirs en rêves flous et incertains. L'innocence s'efface devant la dure réalité. Quand même Jamie, devenu adolescent, perd son émerveillement, sa sœur décide de tout faire pour rappeler à ses amis qu'un rêve est réel temps qu'on se donne la peine d'y croire.


_**Une dernière fois**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour à tous.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle songfic sur les cinq légendes, cette fois ci sur "Comme avant" de Marie Mai.

Autant sur la dernière, les paroles étaient véritablement une partie intégrante du texte. Ici considérez plus cela comme donnant l'ambiance générale du texte.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce petit texte sans prétention, en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks. Tout ce qui concerne la chanson est la propriété de Marie Mai.

* * *

_Comme avant_

_vivre entre le noir et le blanc  
Comme avant  
quand l'univers nous paraissait plus grand  
Nos souvenirs d'enfance  
éternelle insouciance  
Comme avant  
et revenir de loin pour un instant_

Jamie n'arrivait pas à dormir, aujourd'hui comme chaque année en cette période, la neige était tombée à l'arrivée de l'hiver. Il avait guetté la venue de Jack Frost, mais ne l'avait pas vu. Quand ses amis et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans le parc, ils avaient commencé assez naturellement une bataille de boule de neige. Mais après quelques rires mélancoliques, tout s'était essoufflé dans un vent glacé, ni joyeux ni amusant, juste bon à vous faire frissonner.

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que la magie s'estompait, l'année dernière, sa sœur et lui avaient été les seuls à voir réellement Jack Frost. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que cet état de fait n'affectait pas les autres, mais en voyant leurs mines abattues cette après-midi au parc... Visiblement la magie perdue alourdissait tous les cœurs et les esprits.

Jamie s'endormit cette nuit-là avec des larmes au coin des yeux, les larmes de la résignation. Il avait grandi, les années étaient passées sur son cœur telle une lame irrémédiable, désespérante. Son innocence lui avait été arrachée, la vie s'offrait à ses yeux d'adolescent sous son jour le plus terrible, traître et difficile. Plus de rêves, plus d'amusement, juste la réalité dans sa routine écrasante.

Au matin, Sophie se leva morose, elle avait entendu son frère sangloter doucement au travers du mur commun de leurs chambres. Elle savait que ses amis et lui ne croyaient plus, mais elle était plus jeune, et elle s'accrochait à ses rêves avec la force du désespoir. Aussi elle décida d'inviter tous ses amis au parc, le désastre de la veille devait être réparé.

_Oublier que tout se casse  
que la vie nous dépasse  
Comme avant  
contre le temps  
remonter les jours  
et retrouver l'innocence  
Comme avant  
à contre-courant  
emmenée vers un passé  
où rien n'a d'importance  
Comme avant_

Une fois tous réunit au parc où la neige scintillait sous l'éclat du soleil, Sophie lança les hostilités avec une boule de neige dans les cheveux de son frère. Il y répondit sans y croire, et personne ne les suivi dans ce cour jeu sans rires. Sophie détailla tristement les visages fermés de ses amis.

_ Vous ne voulez plus jouer dans la neige ? Ça ferait plaisir à Jack pourtant... Lança-t-elle hésitante.

_ Nous somme un peu grands pour cela Sophie. Répondit doucement Pippa.

_ Et arrête avec ce Jack Frost, il n'existe pas ! Trancha durement Caleb.

Sophie se mordilla la lèvre, voilà ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle regarda vers son frère qui fixait tristement le sol couvert de neige.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça Caleb ? Demanda Sophie.

_ Car c'est la vérité, nous n'étions que des enfants bercés de rêves. Nous avons tout inventé ! Tout cela n'était que le fruit de notre imagination.

Au vu des regards blessés des autres, ces paroles étaient dures à entendre pour tout le monde. Cette constatation redonna espoir à Sophie : ils voulaient encore y croire, il leur fallait juste un peu d'aide.

_ Même si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'y croire encore ? Un rêve est réel tant que qu'on lui donne la chance d'exister. Il suffit de le vouloir pour voir la magie entre les branches d'un arbre. Déclara Sophie avec un sourire.

_Comme avant  
rire à en pleurer pour un rien  
Comme avant  
apprendre à marcher sans tenir la main  
Comme une renaissance  
moment qui recommence  
pas de fin  
parce qu'il aura toujours un lendemain_

Pippa ramena ses bras contre son corps avant de dire à demi-voix.

_ Si seulement tout était aussi simple...

_ Ça l'est ! Affirma Sophie avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable. Venez, on va chercher Jack Frost, le connaissant, il doit jouer à cache-cache !

Sophie s'éloigna vers les arbres, puis comme personne ne la suivait elle se retourna vers ses amis, hésitants. Mais finalement, Jamie décida qu'ils avaient le droit à un peu de rêve :

_ Sophie a raison, ça ressemblerait bien à Jack Frost en plus !

Et Jamie s'élança à la suite de sa sœur.

_ C'est idiot... Commenta Caleb.

_ Mais il nous est pas interdit de nous amuser, aller venez ! Encouragea Monty, le meilleur ami de Jamie.

Les autres se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. A près tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils suivirent donc la plus jeune entre les arbres du parc. Sophie voyait tout avec la magie de l'émerveillement et elle le décrivait aux autres. Aux grès de ses agitations, la neige se transformait en poussière d'étoile, quelques traces au sol en pas de lutins, les arbres prenaient vie et étendaient leurs branches pour créer un tunnel vers un mode féerique.

_Oublier que tout se casse__  
__que la vie nous dépasse__  
C__omme avant__  
__contre le temps__  
__remonter les jours__  
__et retrouver l'innocence__  
C__omme avant__  
à__ contre-courant__  
__emmenée vers un passé__  
__où rien n'a d'importance__  
C__omme avant_

Petit à petit, les autres se prirent au jeu, le parc devint sans frontières et se peupla de créatures de légendes. Là, Pipa vit les traces du lapin de Pâques, plus loin quelques feuilles encore accrochées sur une branche inspirèrent une fée des dents à Monty, Caleb trouva une empreinte de yéti dans la neige. Et le jeu continua jusqu'à ce que Jamie s'approche d'un arbre au tronc gelé, émerveillé :

_ Ce sont des fleurs de glace de Jack Frost.

Les autres s'approchèrent et acquiescèrent. Alors, les flocons de neige emplirent le ciel gris et se mirent à danser aux grès du vent. Jack Frost apparut devant les enfants et leur tendit la main, les entraînant vers un monde où l'innocence faisait s'émerveiller les yeux de ceux qui croyaient encore.

Et le jeu prit une toute autre tournure alors que des rires s'élevaient entre les arbres. Cette après-midi là, les enfants vécurent une grande aventure. Ils combattirent des cauchemars avec Nord et Sab, ils cherchèrent des œufs enfuient avec Bunny, ils écoutèrent des histoires de Fée, et surtout ils finirent par une immense bataille de boule de neige avec Jack.

Et alors que la nuit commençait à grignoter le jour, les enfants essoufflés par tant d'aventures, s'allongèrent dans la neige. Ils étaient heureux, de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Pour une après-midi, ils avaient oublié la réalité, retrouver leurs rêves, leur innocence.

_Oublier que tout se casse  
que la vie nous dépasse  
Comme avant  
contre le temps  
remonter les jours  
et retrouver l'innocence  
Comme avant  
à contre-courant  
emmenée vers un passé  
où rien n'a d'importance  
Comme avant_

Plusieurs années auparavant, ils avaient vécu une aventure extraordinaire aux côtés des légendes. Assistant à la naissance de Jack Frost entant que gardien, ils avaient sauvé le monde des cauchemars de Pitch grâce à la force de leur croyance. Leur dernier souvenir de ce voyage improbable était leurs adieux à Jack sur le lac gelé. Pourtant ensuite il y avait comme un trou, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur lit respectif, réveillés par les premiers rayons du soleil.

Inexplicablement, ils avaient bien tous fait le même rêve étrange, enfants, ils avaient conclu qu'ils l'avaient réellement vécu. Puis les années étaient passées, la lucidité de l'adulte avait peu à peu remplacé l'émerveillement de l'enfant. «C'était un rêve», voilà la conclusion logique à laquelle ils étaient tous arrivés. Un rêve oui, mais un rêve merveilleux qu'il convenait de pas oublié. Voilà ce que leur avait rappelé Sophie aujourd'hui.

Les enfants étaient toujours dos dans la neige à rire, quand une brise plus fraîche que les autres les décida à rentrer chez eux. Le jeu était fini et la réalité reprenait ses droits, plus de lutins, ou de fée des dents, juste les arbres soudain peu accueillants dans l'obscurité. Pourtant les enfants souriaient, car dans leurs rêves passés ils trouvaient une nouvelle force pour avancer. La réalité avait certes des côtés durs et décourageants, mais elle semblait plus facile à affronter quand l'innocence avait encore sa place dans les cœurs.

_C__ontre le temps__  
__remonter les jours__  
__et retrouver l'innocence__  
C__omme avant__  
à__ contre-courant__  
__emmenée vers un passé__  
__où rien n'a d'importance_

Au moment de se coucher Jamie arborait un franc sourire, il savait que cette nuit, ses rêves seraient bercés par le marchand de sable. Alors il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et murmura :

_ Merci.

Sophie lui rendit son étreinte, puis gagna son lit, fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Les rêves étaient essentiels pour qui voulait illuminer la réalité avec un peu de magie, et aujourd'hui, elle avait permis à ses amis de retrouver un peu leur innocence.

_ Alors ? Réel ou imaginaire ?

Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix au garçon aux cheveux argentés que ses yeux, ou son esprit allez savoir, percevaient debout près de la fenêtre. Il se tourna pour la regarder et répondre de sa voix adolescente.

_ C'est à toi d'en décider.

Était-ce ses oreilles ou son esprit qui entendaient ses mots ? Sophie aimait à croire que c'était bien ses oreilles. Elle sourit et fut soudain prise d'une profonde fatigue, fermant les yeux pour s'endormir et se laisser bercer par le monde féerique des rêves.

Cette nuit-là, pour qui voulait la voir, l'ombre de Jack Frost se glissa par une fenêtre de la maison des Bennett, et veilla sur la ville de Burgess entre les fils d'or de Sab.

_C__omme avant_

Que la frontière entre rêves et réalité s'estompe pour disparaître un instant.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu. Je voulais ici montrer l'univers des "cinq légendes" sous un point de vue plus réel.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.


End file.
